Like the Back of My Hand
by da queen dragomir
Summary: "Do you... do you really not know who I am?" "I think I would remember someone as annoying as you." A two-shot in which Lucy mysteriously loses her memory, and Natsu is going to help her get it back, one way or another. Rated T for underlying themes. NaLu fluff ;) (particularly in chapter 2)


**Ayyooo! So this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic (though I've binged read quite a few of them), but certainly not my last because I am constantly thinking up some NaLu angst and fluff. Anyways, I ran into this writing prompt on tumblr (through tumblr user thelostwriters) composed of a quote: "Are you really sure you don't know me?" "Yes, I would remember someone as annoying as you" "C'mon what's my name?" "I don't care and, whoever you are, I don't like you. Can you please leave now?" (As you can see, I quoted this, more or less, in the fic)**

 **Anyways, I was inspired. So, here you are:**

* * *

"Ugh, that fire breathing twerp!" Lucy muttered angrily to herself as she stalked towards the Fairy Tail guild hall, "I can't believe him!"

That afternoon, Lucy had been pleasantly greeted by the sight of her _favorite_ mini skirt burnt to a crisp. And the obvious culprit? No where in sight.

"If he thinks he can just barge into my apartment and burn my stuff without getting in trouble, then he's got another thing coming!" Lucy was now within sight of the orange flag, indicating Fairy Tail was near. Thinking that she could calm her nerves among her less destructive nakama, like Levy, a pleasant smile began to spread across her face, easing some of her anger.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Came a gentle voice, which managed to slow Lucy to a stop. Because the guild was in the center of town, she was used to being called after by kiosk and store owners alike in attempt to lure in customers. However, something about this guy seemed different.

"Hi there!" she greeted in her usual friendly manner, her eyes following to where the voice came from. She saw a curious old man standing behind a purple kiosk. "I don't think I've seen you're stand here before, are you new?"

The old man offered her a kind smile, and in a raspy voice responded, "As a matter of fact I am. After hearing that such a successful guild was in this town, I thought my business might do a little better here. After all, if your customers aren't well acquainted with the idea of magic, it's difficult to sell any of its tchochkes."

"Oh, I see. What kind of tchochkes?" Lucy asked with peaked interest, dryly noting that his display table was empty. The man splayed out his hands and several little knick knacks and trinkets appeared, looking very much like the kind of tourist gifts you would find in _any_ magic souvenir shop in Magnolia. Lucy quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Well thank you, but I really must be on my way," She said kindly, beginning to make her way towards the guild once again.

"You're a mage!" The old man cried, seeing her emblem as she turned.

Lucy, despite herself, stopped once more. "Yes, I am," she said patiently, turning to face the man, "And I'm in a little bit of a hurry so-"

"Forgive me!" the man said, and with another swipe of the hand, the items on the table changed, looking much more intriguing to a trained wizard. "I assure you that I have _something_ of interest in my storage."

Lucy's eyes landed on a particular unlabled bottle of cloudy liquid and grew weary, "What's that?" she demanded, recalling her past experiences with potions. "Please tell me you're not selling that to just anyone. Potions are dangerous! If you give it to someone who doesn't know what they're doing, who knows what would happen?"

She recalled a particular circumstance in which Ichiya developed a potion which set off an Ichiya apocalypse and paled.

"This," the man said, lifting up the purple vile, "Is a homemade magic bubblebath!" He shook it a little and offered her an endearing smile, "Pour this in your tub and not only will it create colorful bubbles, but will ease your stress."

"Ease your stress, huh?" Lucy murmured, recalling the incident with Natsu, "That doesn't sound like such a bad idea. How much?"

The man smiled pleasantly. "Because you're a member of Fairy Tail," he said, gesturing towards her hand, "I will give it to you for free. Thank you for all you've done."

 _Score!_ Lucy thought, as she walked away from the kiosk, grinning as she imagined the nice, relaxing bath she would have when she got home. Maybe she would light some candles, make some tea, and read a book while she was at it. "Man, I could use that!" she whispered to herself, sighing at the sudden lovely turn to her day.

—

* * *

"Hey, Mira, have you seen Lucy?" Natsu asked gruffly, taking a seat at the bar while Happy flew to perch on the counter beside him.

Mira hid a small smile as she wiped down the counter, glancing around the now emptying guild to double check, though she already knew the answer. "I'm sorry Natsu," she said in her usual pleasant manner, "You just missed her, she went home a couple minutes ago."

Natsu, upon hearing this news, let out a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the table dramatically.

"Is something the matter?" Mira asked curiously, remembering that Lucy had been angrily ranting to Levy about something during her time at the guild. She supposed Natsu had something to do with it, like he always did. She suppressed a giggle as the thought crossed her mind that Natsu and Lucy act like an old married couple.

"I didn't mean to, but I accidentaly burned her skirt, and I'm afraid that she's angry with me." Natsu responded, a slight pout on his face as he laid his chin on top of his crossed arms.

"Yeah," Happy supplied around a fish in his mouth, fresh out of his backpack, "So we've been hiding from her all day. Lucy is scary when she's angry."

This time, Mira did let out a slight laugh. "I'm sure that if you apologize, Lucy will forgive you!In fact, by tomorrow, she probably won't even remember!" She gave Natsu an encouraging smile. At her words, he seemed to perk up.

"You're right! Thanks Mira!" With this, Natsu stood up and rushed out the door.

"C'mon, Happy!" He called, pumping his fist in the air, "We gotta go apologize to Lucy!"

Happy quickly put his fish back in his bag and flew after his best friend.

Mirajane laughed, endeared by how quickly he could become excited. He was like a little puppy. "Don't break into her house, or she'll be even more upset with you!" She called, knowing that he wouldn't listen.

—

* * *

Natsu wisely decided not to break into Lucy's house uninvited, but Mira's warning had little to do with it. He and Happy and been peaking through her window, trying to determine if she was home, when they saw the light on in the bathroom. Although this gave him the perfect opportunity to get in effortlessly, he remembered that the last time Lucy walked out in just a towel he got socked in the face. Neither in the mood to relive the experience nor upset Lucy any further, he found himself outside the door to her apartment, knocking.

"Knock louder, Natsu," Happy admonished, "She's in the bathroom, so she won't be able to hear you otherwise."

"I know," Natsu said, this time throwing his fist against the door with more force, "I just want to be careful. I never mean to do the things that make Lucy mad... they just happen. What if I knock too hard and break the door?"

"Lucy would be mad," Happy concluded solemnly.

Suddenly the door to Lucy's apartment opened, and there appeared a fully clothed blonde mage with damp hair, piercing him with a intuitive gaze."Can I help you?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably. "Look, Luce... I know you're mad about the skirt and Mira said that I should apologize so I wanted you to know that I'm sorry and I'll go on a mission tomorrow so you can get a new one."

Happy seemed to think the apology was among Natsu's best, and was pleased as such. Lucy, on the other hand, was silent for a long moment.

Then, "I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

Natsu was taken aback for a moment, seemingly discouraged. He swallowed, then offered her a sheepish smile."Oh, c'mon Luce. I know you're mad but I'm trying to make up for it."

"I think you have me confused with someone else."

Natsu's smile faded. "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean to burn it, it was an accident!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, if you don't want to forgive me, just say it. But this isn't funny," Natsu humphed, beginning to pull his pouty face again.

"I seriously don't know who you are," Lucy deadpanned, sighing in exasperation. "Look, are you okay? You seem confused." she peered at the dragon slayer, meticulously noting any oddities (the pink hair being a rather glaring one).

"No, _you_ seem confused. Do you really expect me to believe you don't know who I am?" He grinned at her, "This is a good prank Lucy, but I'm not buying it." Happy chimed in agreement.

Lucy sighed, "Look, I'm only going to say this one more time before I close the door on you. I. Don't. _Know. You!"_ And with that, Lucy slammed the door shut, only for it to be stopped by Natsu's foot. "Hey—What do you think you're doing!?" she shrieked in outrage as Natsu pushed passed her to enter her apartment. "Get out of my house before I call the police!"

Natsu quirked his head curiously, stepping closer to Lucy as he sniffed the air around her. Lucy took an even larger step back. Natsu frowned as, with his heightened dragon sense, he picked up something rather alarming. Fear. Lucy...was afraid of him?

He frowned at his nakama, "Do you... do really not know who I am?"

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms, "I think I would remember someone as annoying as you."

"C'mon," he grinned at her playfully, still trying to gage if she was just messing with him. Besides, there's no way Lucy could forget him! She saw him earlier that day! "What's my name?"

Lucy sighed in frustration, "I don't care!" she snapped, stalking towards him to poke him square in the chest, "And whoever you are, I don't like you! Can you _please_ leave now?"

To Lucy's annoyance, Natsu seemed amused by her actions, and not the slightest bit phased. "Sure you like me! I'm you're best friend, remember!" He grinned and gestured to the insignia on his arm, "We're nakama!"

Lucy, upon seeing the symbol which marked him a member of Fairy Tail, glanced curiously at the identical one on her hand. "W—How come we have the same tattoo?" She asked, truly mystified. As far as she was concerned, this guy was a complete and total stranger.

Now Natsu was concerned. He could handle Lucy not remembering him—even if it weren't a joke. But forgetting about Fairy Tail? Their family? He took her hand gently, "Do you really not remember where this is from?" He whispered.

"Yeah!" Lucy growled, snatching her hand away, "It's from a tattoo parlor. In Magnolia. You probably just got the same design." She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look, clearly you think you know me from somewhere... and I guess you don't mean any harm, but I can assure you that I'm not the person you think I am. I'm sorry if I was being rude... would you like me to take you to the police station? Or do you remember where you live? Maybe your family can help."

Natsu was truly at a loss here. He wasn't sure what he should do... but maybe someone at the guild might! After all, even if she didn't remember him, this was Lucy he was talking about. She was as obstinate as a brick wall, so there was no way he was going to be able to convince her of anything on his own.

"Now that you mention it... I- I think I do remember a place. Do you think you could take me there? Sorry... I have memory problems, this happens all the time."

Lucy felt her anger ease to sympathy. Her eyes laid themselves on Happy, who nodded earnestly. _I feel bad for these guys,_ she thought. Her hand came to the keys on her belt out of instinct. "Of course I'll help you! I might not look it, but I'm a mage. So, if anything happens, I'll be sure to protect you two!" She gave them a warm smile, "Just let me go grab a jacket!"

Almost instantly upon Lucy leaving the room, Natsu and Happy huddled together, talking in hushed whispers.

"This is bad, Natsu, real bad. What do you think happened to her?"

"I don't know, but she smells funny... not like she usually smells. Something about this isn't right, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"I'm gonna ask Gramps! I'm sure he'll know something!"

"You guys ready?" Lucy asked, walking back into the room. She hooked harms with Natsu as they voiced their consent, "Now, do you remember how to get there? Or an address?"

* * *

–—

"We're here! Thank you so much, Lucy! Why don't you step inside for a littl—hey, what's wrong?" Natsu's spike in excitement, as always, led him oblivious to Lucy, who had stopped in front of the guild hall, staring at her hand.

"My tattoo.." she said, gazing at it curiously, "It's on that flag. And this isn't a house... so this can't be where you live... right? But, it's funny. Now that I think of it, I can't really remember exactly where I got this thing. Or why. But when I look at it... I feel warm inside, like everything's right in the world. Almost like I belong somewhere..." she trailed off and glanced at Natsu, offering him a sheepish laugh, "But I don't know why I'm telling you that! Sorry," she waved it off, "sometimes I just say whatever's on my mind. Are you sure this is the place?"

Natsu grinned, "Oh, I'm sure of it!" Suddenly, he grabbed her hand, taking Lucy by surprise and causing her to cry out, "A lot of people went home, but come meet the family!"

"Natsu!" Happy urgently whispered in his ear as they entered through the doors, remembering something that he was going to say earlier, "The others don't know they're supposed to play along with this!"

And, true to Happy's words, as they barged through the doors they were met with several people greeting, "Hey Lucy!"

Lucy was taken aback by the onslaught of guildmates who greeted her, not appearing to recognize any of them. Natsu shifted nervously, knowing that he needed to find the master, and quick.

"I see you forgave Natsu, then, Lucy?" Mira called from behind the bar, laughing quietly to herself in a very omnipotent manner.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called, running up to steal Lucy from Natsu's grasp, despite his protests. "I've been wondering where you were! I finished that book that you recommended and..."

Thankful that Levy's chatter prevented a very startled Lucy from running away, Natsu and Happy hastily went to go find Master Makarov.

—–

* * *

"What do you mean she's lost her memory?"

"Not her memory, exactly..." Natsu struggled to explain, "She remembers stuff, she just doesn't remember _u_ s, like, Fairy Tail. But she still remembers being a mage and everything..."

"Have you ever seen anything like that, Master?" Mirajane asked, concerned. The four of them were seated at the bar, discussing, as they watched a very agitated Lucy interact with Levy. From the looks of it, Levy was beginning to discover that Lucy didn't know who she was, either.

"It sounds like an amnesic spell if you ask me," Makarov grumbled, "But whether or not it's reversible depends on who or what casted it. I'll need to speak to the child myself."

And so, with a frantic look about her, Lucy was summoned by Master Makorav, but only at the request that Natsu stay with her. Despite him being a complete stranger, she was thoroughly overwhelmed by the others enough that she found comfort in his presence. Something about him seemed familiar and calmed her nerves, but she couldn't quite place why. Perhaps, Lucy thought, she was just attracted to him...

The Master hardly treated their discussion like it was an important matter. Rather, Natsu was witnessing typical small talk between people getting to know each other.

"It was lovely meeting you, Miss Lucy Heartfilia," the Master said at last, "I hope you have a wonderful rest of your evening."

Assuming it was a dismissal, Lucy thanked the Master with a very friendly smile before she practically booked it out of the guild. Natsu turned hopefully to Makarov, yearning for good news.

"It is as I feared," The master said solemnly, making a painful weight drop in Natsu's chest, "Someone has cast an amnesic spell on Lucy."

"Can we reverse it, Master?" Mirajane asked, her face crinkled in worry. Natsu wondered what would happen in her face got stuck like that and she had worry wrinkles all over her face, which led him to wonder what an old Mirajane would look like... in satan soul form. He shivered.

"Natsu, boy, are you even listening to me?" The Master demanded, "I said that, until we figure out who did this to Lucy, her amnesia is indefinite. In the meantime, we will contact Porlyusica."

Natsu felt his fist clench, "What?" he demanded, "So I'm just supposed to sit here and do _nothing_!? Fairy Tail means everything to Lucy! You're telling me I'm supposed to just _wait_?" he growled.

"Calm down, boy. I understand where you are coming from, but I'm afraid that waiting is all we can do."

"No," Natsu growled, "That's all _you_ can do. I'd be damned if I just sit around! If our roles were reversed, Lucy would be doing everything in her power to get me back!" he slammed his fist on the counter, making everyone around him jump. The others still scattered around the guild offered the dragon slayer weary looks. They were all well aware of how volatile Natsu, could be.

"Mark my words!" he announced, "If Lucy can't remember who I am, then I'll _make_ her remember!"

* * *

 **ps: Chapter Two is well on its way (aka, I'm already like halfway through it, cause this was originally gonna be a one shot but then I was like... nahh). So like today, or tomorrow? It depends on my schedule, cause I'm usually busy but I also procrastinate so...**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, get ready for some NaLu fluff headed your way ;)**

 **~Lissa**


End file.
